


answer time- время ответов

by julrajulianna



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrajulianna/pseuds/julrajulianna
Summary: Малдер и Скалли узнают тайны из их прошлого. Как был создан Уильям и кто его настоящий отец? Почему Малдер и Скалли были в разлуке? Кому удалось выжить? События развиваются после окончания 11 сезона.
Relationships: msr - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	answer time- время ответов

Скорость на дороге ощущалась всё меньше. Малдер нажимал на газ, на автомате обгоняя очередную машину. Мастерство вождения словно давало время мозгу разобраться с новой информацией.

«Всё тайное становится явным. Я всегда верил, что найду ответы на вопросы, мучившие меня. Только как оказалось, у вселенной свои временные рамки для этого.  
Теперь я знаю истинные события…  
Но что делать с этой информацией?  
Ничего исправить нельзя…  
Только принять как факт, смириться и жить дальше…  
Сначала надо рассказать Скалли. Но с чего начать, чтобы не травмировать правдой беременную женщину?»

Малдер заехал на стоянку больницы.

Мысли всё не отпускали его.

«Шестнадцать лет назад у моей любимой женщины родился ребёнок. Это было чудом. Ранее Скалли ставили диагноз — бесплодие. Мы пытались исправить ситуацию. Пробовали ЭКО, но результатов не было никаких. И вот однажды у нас получилось всё само собой. Так мы думали. Но ошиблись. Мне пришлось уехать, когда Уильям родился. Я тосковал по нему и его маме. А потом Скалли отдала сына в приёмную семью, чтобы защитить. Судьба вновь соединила нас со Скалли. Мы стали жить вместе. У нас была семья. Каждый из нас тосковал по сыну. Но со временем всё полетело, мы разошлись. Спустя несколько лет отдел «Секретные материалы» в ФБР снова открыли и нас с ней пригласили вернуться. Расследуя новые дела, мы также узнали о судьбе Уильяма. Он обладал паранормальными способностями…»

Малдер подошёл к лифту и нажал кнопку вызова.

— Здравствуйте!

Агент повернулся и увидел доктора, который наблюдал Скалли.

— Здравствуйте! Доктор Мартинье, у Скалли всё хорошо?

— Она сейчас в отделении, ждёт вас. У неё для вас есть новости.

— Какие новости? — напрягся Малдер.

— Думаю, лучше будет, если она расскажет. Мне нужно идти. Но скоро мы с вами часто будем видеться.

Доктор пожал руку агенту и поспешил к выходу.

Малдер, так и не дождавшись лифта, направился к лестнице. Преодолев пять этажей, он оказался в отделении для беременных. Ворвавшись в палату к Скалли, он замер.

Она сидела на кровати и рассматривала снимок, сделанный во время УЗИ.

— Малдер, за тобой кто-то гонится? — Скалли улыбнулась, наблюдая, как он пытался отдышаться.

— С малышом всё хорошо? — спросил он на одном дыхании.

— Конечно! У нас будет девочка.

Скалли помахала ему фотографией.

— Анализы все сделали?

— Я здесь провела полдня и прошла все обследования. У меня и ребёнка всё хорошо. Почему ты такой взволнованный?

— Я встретил твоего доктора. Он сказал, что у тебя для меня новости и что теперь мы часто будем видеться с ним… Я подумал, что-то не так…

— Малдер, доктор Мартинье был здесь в восемь утра, затем его срочно вызвали в другую часть города. Ты не мог его видеть.

— Тогда кто это был?

Неожиданное понимание озарило его лицо. Скалли кивнула, подтверждая догадку.

— Малдер, поехали домой. Нам нужно кое-что обсудить.

***

Малдер открыл дверь их дома, пропуская Скалли вперёд.

— Рассказывай!

— Давай присядем на диван.

Скалли поманила его за собой. Он подошёл ближе, но остался стоять возле неё.

— В восемь утра, когда ты привёз меня на обследования в больницу, я встретила доктора Мартинье. Он сказал, что ему придётся уехать на весь день. Но распорядился, чтобы все анализы и тесты провели без него.

Скалли дотронулась до руки Малдера, заставляя его всё же присесть.

— Через несколько часов в мою палату вошёл доктор Мартинье. Я подумала, что он вернулся. Доктор поздравил меня, передав две фотографии с УЗИ. И быстро ушёл. Малдер, на одном фото была наша девочка, — Скалли дотронулась до живота, — а на другом — мальчик на более позднем сроке. На обратной стороне было написано Уильям. Я помнила этот снимок, так как детально изучила его много лет назад. Я попыталась найти Мартинье, но мне сказали, но он ещё не возвращался.

— Ты думаешь, Уильям жив? — с надеждой спросил Малдер, вспоминая, как мальчик с лёгкостью менял внешность, заставляя людей вокруг видеть вместо него другого человека.

— Малдер, у меня снова начались странные сны, связанные с сыном. Я видела Уильяма. Он сказал, что скоро поделится ответами, которые нашёл.

— У меня тоже для тебя есть ответы, которые нашёл Скиннер.

Малдер переплёл их пальцы, решаясь продолжить разговор.

— Скиннер уже вышел на работу? — удивилась Скалли.

Она помнила тот страшный день, когда думала, что потеряла сына в очередной раз. Их начальник тогда получил несколько переломов костей.

— Да, и, более того, раскопал покинутое осиное гнездо Курильщика. Там очень много информации осталось по всем его экспериментам. Сейчас это всё документируется под строгим наблюдением Скиннера. Завтра он ждёт нас на работе разгребать всё это. Думаю, мы найдём настоящие клады. В нашем отделе прибавится папок под грифом «секретно». Но, перед тем как мы приступим, ты кое-что должна знать.

— Что? Это связано с Уильямом?

— Скалли…

— Малдер, говори уже!

— Несколько месяцев назад в отеле, когда я нашёл нашего сына и представился его биологическим отцом, он спросил, почему тогда я не вижу видений, как его мать…

— Потому что ты не его биологический отец, — с горечью произнесла Скалли.

Она всё ещё не могла смириться с тем, что Курильщик отец её ребёнка. Так же, как и Малдер много лет назад не мог смириться с фактом, что его биологическим отцом оказался их враг. Казалось, этот человек замешан во всём и везде.

Тем роковым вечером несколько месяцев назад Скиннер передал ей конверт от этого «вершителя судеб» с тестом ДНК. По нескольким маркерам ДНК было проведено сравнение по наличию одинаковых аллельных вариантов у Уильяма, Малдера и Курильщика. В этом тесте больше схожести с её сыном набрал Курильщик. Когда её сын только родился, Скалли сделала тест ДНК на отцовство Малдера. Тест оказался положительным. Но тогда никто не предполагал, что не сам Малдер, а именно Курильщик стал отцом Уильяма. И поэтому тот первый тест больше не имел значения.

— У меня были сомнения, — продолжил Малдер. — Сегодня, после того как я привёз тебя в больницу, мне позвонил Скиннер и попросил приехать.

Малдер дотянулся до папки, лежащей на столе, и передал Скалли.

— Здесь отчёт по созданию Уильяма. Это всё началось за несколько месяцев до твоей первой беременности. Ты попросила меня стать отцом для твоего ребёнка. Мы прошли все процедуры, чтобы провести ЭКО. Но твой доктор работал на Курильщика. Тебе не подсадили эмбрион тогда, так как над его генной структурой ещё продолжали эксперимент: к назначенному сроку не успели закончить. Вот причина, по которой ты тогда не забеременела. Биологический отец Уильяма я. Курильщик называет себя в отчётах создателем ребёнка, так как добавил мутационные гены. Совпадение генетической информации у Уильяма с Курильщиком в тесте ДНК по большей части лишь от того, что он мой отец, который смог изменить свою ДНК и ДНК будущего внука в лабораторных условиях. Он искусственно добавил инопланетные гены. Именно по ним у них больше совпадений, чем у меня с сыном. У Уильяма уникальный генетический набор.

Скалли открыла папку и быстро начала искать подтверждение словам Малдера. Ей нужно было самой убедиться в этой информации, чтобы разрешить себе почувствовать огромное облегчение.

— Когда всё было готово в лаборатории, Курильщик заставил тебя поехать с ним якобы за лекарством от рака, — продолжил Малдер. — В том отеле, где вы остановились, его врачи уже всё подготовили для процедуры ЭКО. Ему оставалось подлить тебе в чай снотворное.

— Малдер, это…

— Ещё не всё, дослушай, пожалуйста. С тех пор как ты отдала Уильяма, они пытались найти его. Им это удалось восемь лет назад, когда у нашего сына стали открываться способности. Они наблюдали за ним. Проводили тайные эксперименты. Курильщик подозревал, что Уильям попытается связаться с тобой и со мной с помощью своих инопланетных возможностей. — Малдер на несколько секунд закрыл глаза, подбирая слова. — Скалли, восемь лет назад случился первый серьёзный разлад в нашей семейной жизни. Не кажется ли тебе это совпадением? У меня началась эндогенная депрессия, которая в последующем послужила твоему уходу.

— Ты говоришь, что эти события связаны, но как?

Малдер встал с дивана, пытаясь унять порыв что-нибудь разнести.

— Люди Курильщика установили приборы с инфразвуковыми частотами, направленные на наш дом. Сверхнизкие частоты не слышны нам, а вот мозг воспринимает их напрямую. Таким образом, они заблокировали нас от сына, чтобы даже с его телепатическими способностями он не смог найти нас. Ты ушла из дома и потому оказалась меньше подвержена излучениям и влиянию на мозг. А надо мной эксперимент продолжили, погружая в ещё более глубокую депрессию. За годы твой мозг очистился, и Уильям смог с тобой связываться через твои сны. Я же погряз глубже, поэтому до сих пор не доступен для сына.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что нас разлучили специально? Это было не наше решение? Не наши чувства? Нами манипулировали? — Голос у неё дрожал.

— Нас лишили самого важного — друг друга. В отчётах говорится о нашем психическом состоянии на тот момент. Они знали, как влияют эти волны. Вместе мы были опасны для них. Курильщик сломал нас.

Скалли подошла к Малдеру.

— И до каких пор это продолжалось?

— Здесь есть точная дата.

Малдер указал на папку.

— Нам не вернут наши годы друг без друга, свободу выбора на тот момент. Но сейчас всё кончено. Мы знаем часть правды и скоро докопаемся до всего остального. Я думаю, Уильям ещё будет в главных ролях в этой истории. Как бы ни было больно за прошлое, нам нужно держаться за настоящее и будущее. Мы снова скоро станем родителями. У нас будет прекрасная дочь. И я уверен, Уильям будет с нами.

Малдер обнял любимую женщину. Он не мог больше говорить: его переполняли чувства. 

Скалли прижалась к нему сильнее, пытаясь унять дрожь во всём теле. 

Сколько всего было бессмысленно упущено и утрачено. Горечь сожаления о прошлом летала в воздухе. И только надежда и вера согревали двух любящих людей, готовых с новой силой бороться за их будущее.

**Author's Note:**

> Я не владею этими персонажами!  
> PS: Я очень благодарна КК за 10 и 11 сезон, но с некоторыми нюансами там не возможно смириться без уточнений, о которых промолчал создатель СМ.  
> Беты (редакторы): khaumy


End file.
